ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
A Grudge Amongst Kings
[[Stories|Go Back]] Series Name: Inspiration: * The Album Cover for Escape the Fate's 'Ungrateful' * And Then there were None by Agatha Christie Moral: Symbolism: Timeline: Characters: ([[Individuals]]) * [[The Animal Kings]] * The Rat King's Bastard Son: [[Nathaniel Hugo Starling]] Background: Note: Each royal line of heritage have a magical power past down threw the line. Each king has the ability of complete control over the animal they have the title of. For example the Rat King has complete mastery over the will of rats, but also rodents in general. The family which are not the ruler also have similar, although much less powerful abilities. On one of the of tube sections of the Ozrius Mega-Structure, the vast majority of land is claimed by a group of kings who go by Titles of various animals. The kings do not get along very well but simply obey a contract forged by their ancestors which stated how each lineage owned which land and how they would stop fighting. Now though, there are rumors of a prophecy on how one of the kings is destined to overthrow the rest of them. Due to this, chaos and unrest are the new state of these lands with each king being quite paranoid. Only a few of the kings true motives are truly clear, with most of them hiding the majority of there schemes and ideas behind a facade of at least partial innocence. Overall Summary: Nate Starling is in high school and is seen by pretty much everyone as a good for nothing delinquent. Despite this reputation, he is a lot smarter than he first appears, and eventually grows to have noble goals. In the beginning, he simply hates the rest of the Rat Kingdom royalty simply because of how he is shunned and disrespected by them. As he grows up he realizes that they are worse than that, they have other skeletons in their closet. He plans on eventually inciting revolution against the current king. Nate joins a gang out of seemingly timing, coincidence, or fate, etc. There is much drama within the gang as his own ideals struggles with what he is forced to do. Eventually he grows in rank and influence until he actually manages to reach status of gang leader. He does this through leveraging knowledge and mild use of manipulation, resulting in a coup which he had himself as replacement. Now as gang leader, he slowly eases his ideas about protest, rebellion, and revolution against the king to the other gang members until they become fully invested into it. - Unfinished here - (time skip) Nate has an abyss moment when he accidentally lets a comment slip about how he is related to the royalty. The revolutionaries abandon him and he is left alone. This is when Nate discovers that he is the one who inherited the power to control the rats. Using his new friends, he breaks the giant rats free and using both of them relents to taking the throne simply by force. Prologue: Part 1: The Delinquent Summary: (Inspiration: ) Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Part 2: The Gang Summary: Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Part 3: The Rebel Summary: (Inspiration: ) Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Epilogue: Part 3: The King Summary: (Inspiration: ) Setting: Rising Action: Climax: Falling Action: Epilogue: